Lullaby
by twilightlove7
Summary: Hush now baby don't you cry" A look into a young boy's past and a mother's love


A/N: This is one of my all time most favorite Josh Groban songs, and I just couldn't help myself : ) I had to write a story with it

_A/N: This is one of my all time most favorite Josh Groban songs, and I just couldn't help myself : ) I had to write a story with it!_

**Hush now baby don't you cry**

"I just want to know we're safe, I just want to know that HE'S going to be safe!" An overly stressed mother ground out to her husband, whose eyes darted to the small bundle held protectively to his young wife's chest. His eyes picking up that sparkle, occurring every time he looked at the most amazing creation this side of the marauder's map, his son.

"I don't know how many times I can tell you love, but nothing is going to happen to our baby. I would die first." He exclaimed with heat in his words. As soon as he said it he regretted it, dying wasn't exactly something she wanted to hear. Too many of their friends had lost their lives, too many innocents, too many peo….

With the harsh words hitting the child's ears, a rather boisterous cry arose from the once peaceful babe, which elicited a harsh look from his wife and broke him out of his dark thoughts.

"James! Now, you've woken him up!" His now very upset wife exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, it's just you upset yourself over things that don't need to be thought of in the first place. You are my wife, and he is my child. Everything will be ok love. I promise" He offered with a smirk, as he smoothed a stray lock of hair back into place. "I will put the baby down, you go relax."

With a smile and a kiss on the cheek, she left him to undertake the task of putting little Harry to bed.

**Rest your wings my butterfly**

He had tried every single damn trick in the book, and it was looking like nothing was going to put the baby to bed. His patience wearing thin, James called out to Lily to rescue him. He had so much work to do, and obviously, none of that was going to get done if Mr. Harry wasn't in bed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Couldn't manage it?" She questioned jokingly with a raise of her brow.

"Just help," he muttered, "It was supposed to be easier than this."

"It's alright James, I'll take him." Lily replied, while stroking Harry's soft hair. She cradled him against her, and immediately, the small cries lessened, which elicited a chuckle from Lily and a glare from James.

"I see how it is young man," James mused jokingly, "I'll remember this the first time you get in trouble!"

James made his way out of the nursery and into the kitchen. As he sat in his chair, he heard the first strains of Lily's lullaby. The calming nature of her voice never ceased to amaze him. He made his way back into the nursery, and cracked the door a fraction.

Inside, Lily cradled small Harry lovingly, rocking in a rocking chair James himself had made. The image warmed his heart, and all thoughts of work were put aside. The love in the room was overwhelming. He watched her trace the small features of the baby as her clear voice rang through the nursery, causing the babies eyes to droop in turn.

**Peace will come to you in time  
And I will sing this lullaby**

James sensed the evil immediately, that dread rising from the pit of your stomach, making the hairs on your arms stand straight at attention. He whipped his head to the front door knowing the time had come. He had come.

Lily immediately covered the child with a blanket and stood near the edge of the nursery, her eyes holding the terror of her thoughts, of knowing just who had come. She glanced down at the tiny baby knowing this could be the last time she ever saw him again, causing tears to puddle in her emerald eyes before they splashed down the sides of her face.

She looked up to see James making his way towards the front of the house. He turned his head to her and the baby, the reason he was fighting this war, and whispered,

"_I love you."_

**Know though I must leave, my child  
That I would stay here by your side**

The green light filled the house, making Lily duck for cover. She could hear the sounds of the battle raging from the living room. She peeked down into the blanket and whispered softly, "We love you Harry, and nothing can take you away from us." With a final kiss on his forehead, Lily readied herself for the most important fight of her life. For if only one person survived this, it sure as hell was going to be her son.

**And if you wake before I'm gone  
Remember this sweet lullaby**

_Several years later_

The now teenage Harry awoke from a dream, anguish melding his features into terror. He reached up to find his face sweaty and the covers rumpled on the bed beneath him. Beneath the terror, however, Harry tried to recall the sweet strains of music in the background.

_**The world has turned the day to dark**_

He knew he had heard them before, if only he could remember the rest…

_**I leave this night with heavy heart**_

It seemed so familiar, so calming even during the absolute terror he felt during the dream, it was as if someone was holding him, saving him…

_**When I return to dry your eyes**_

He was so close, if only he could manage a few more words…

"Damn" He muttered quietly, shifting himself back into a more comfortable position. Maybe it was something his mother sang, or a favorite song of his as a child, if only he could remember…

As his thoughts drifted back into imageless dreams, the sweet strands of the lullaby began once more.

**Hush now baby don't you cry**

A/N: thanks for reading!


End file.
